Goodbye, Hello
by LiP SMACKERs
Summary: This is a spin off of a one-shot I wrote called, 'Sick Days with Emmett'. This story is the beginning of their relationship. Plot: Emma Thompson is put out of her home and forced to move to Forks, Washington with her withdrawing boyfriend. When things go sour with them she is left to fend for herself with only thirty days worth of funds and a nosy chemistry partner.
1. Goodbye Lacey, Hello Forks

[Hello! So this is the prelude to the Emmett x Oc one-shot I wrote, 'Sick Days with Emmett'. If you haven't read that, no big deal. You don't need to, to know what is going on here. I, of course, do not own Twilight or the characters. Just Emma. Please review and tell me what you think!]

"Carl, please relax." Emma said completely exasperated at this point. "I'm only an hour late! And I'm not even late, I told when I _thought_ I would be home, it wasn't a sure thing." Her step-father, Carl Edwards, was a little neurotic and when it came to being on time he would completely loose his ass even if he or someone else was a minute late. It was really annoying and hard to live with. Being a seventeen year old girl he shouldn't hold any time expectations for her, she was always going to be late for everything except school and her summer job. Why couldn't he just accept that for what it was? All the arguments they had could easily be cut in half if he would.

"Okay, I'm around the corner, Carl, bye." She hit the off button on her iPhone and slipped it back into the pocket on her denim shorts. She turned to the passenger beside her and rolled her eyes seeing him laughing, before joining in herself.

"It's not funny, Roan" she said playfully hitting his chest. Roan was her boyfriend of six months. Her twenty one year old boyfriend her parents thought she dumped five months ago. Emma didn't understand why they made such a big deal about the age difference. Four years was nothing and he was nice to her, which was what they should be concerned about. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his brown wavy hair, his green eyes found hers and he smiled back.

"I think it's hilarious," he teased. "If I lived closer I would just have you live with me so we wouldn't have to sneak around, I'm too old for that."

Emma pursed her lips and looked down. "I'm sorry." It wasn't like she wanted him to have to sneak. She wished her parents were okay with him so he could come to her place sometime and hang out, it would be so much easier.

Roan laughed again. "Don't worry, one more year and you'll be done with school and can come stay with me." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Emma beamed up at him. "I can't wait!"

"We're here," Roan's friend, David, called to them. Roan took his arm from around her and kissed her forehead. "I had fun this weekend. We will have to go to Ocean Shores again soon." He said.

Emma nodded. "Hopefully next weekend, I have it off again."

He nodded. "I'll see if I do too. Now hurry before your parents see me." He said unbuckling her seatbelt for her. She kissed his lips once more grabbing her overnight bag off the floor and scurrying out of the black car. She straightened her sheer over-sized mint top and dark denim shorts before pulling the dark blue overnight bag onto her shoulder. When the car began to pull out of the driveway she made her way to the front door, her mint flip flops scuffling against the cement. She really didn't even want to be home yet, her summer break was just two weeks from ending and she wanted to spend the rest of her time staying up all day and living life to the fullest. [[Her outfit: cgi/set?id=79198418]]

Opening the front door she made her way inside her brightly lit one story home, dropping her bag off at the front door. She kicked her flip flops off as well and made her way into the kitchen to look for something to eat. She pulled the fridge open and sighed seeing all things she would have to cook. Maybe she'd call Ashlee, her best friend, and see if she wanted to go out and eat.

"Emma," her mother's voice sounded from down the hall and she threw her head back with a groan knowing she was going to be nagged at for being tardy.

"Coming!" She called back trudging down the hall towards the living room.

Stepping in the entrance of the living room she saw both of her parents sitting in the two arm chairs in the living room. The television was off and there were two suitcases on the white sofa. She frowned before turning her attention to them. "What's all this?" She questioned.

Carl gestured to the couch. "Sit down, Emma." His voice was calm and steady which left her feeling nervous about the conversation to come. But she did as she was told and sat down on the end of the couch.

Carl laced his fingers together and placed them on his crossed leg. "Emma," he began. "Where were you this weekend?" His eyes said they already knew.

"I was with Ashlee since her mom was out of town and she didn't want to be alone, I told you guys that." She answered nonchalantly though she felt like something was off.

Carl nodded his head though his face was clearly one of disapproval. "Did you know her mother's trip was cut short and she came home early?"

Emma's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Why hadn't Ashlee text her if that had happened? She could have come home earlier or made up a better lie. What could she say to them now? She was caught in a lie.

"We know you were with Roan, Emma." Her mother chimed in, though passive in her tone.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?" She didn't know what to tell them. "It was just Ocean Shores with some friends, no big deal."

"It is a big deal to us, Emma! We give you everything you want and you continue to lie to us about this _man_!" Carl was fuming. He took a deep breath trying to calm down. "You have to leave."

She frowned and shook her head like she had just been slapped trying to grasp what he said. "What?" Was he serious?

"Out!" He said standing from the chair. "We've packed all of your belongings and you have a week to get a cell phone for yourself before we cut your service off." At least that explained the suitcases.

"You can't just kick me out," she said leaning forward as his words sunk in. "I'm your daughter! How can you do this to me?"

"You want to be treated like an adult and we are going to treat you like one," her mother said. "We've had enough of the lies, Emma, we're sorry but it's time you leave now."

They were crazy. They were really just out of their minds. She was a seventeen year old high school student with immaculate grades and a bright future and they wanted to stifle her dreams by making her homeless. "I'm your only child and you are going to force me out to sleep on the streets?" She stood from the couch. "How will you feel when you turn the news on and see them doing a story about a body being found in a dumpster and it's me!" She screamed. "I won't go out with him anymore, I swear! Don't do this to me!"

"It's too late for apologies," Carl said grabbing her suitcases and setting them beside her. "Leave."

Tears streamed down her face now and she looked to her mother for help but she was looking down. "M-mom, please?" she begged. "Please! Look me in the eyes and tell me you are okay with this bullshit! If you let him do this you will never see me again. Is that what you want?"

"I'm sorry, Emma." She whispered.

She was flabbergasted, her own mother wasn't going to stand up for her. "Some mom you are. Letting this replacement push you around and force you own daughter out." She looked to both of them seeing they weren't going to change their minds. "Fine." She said grabbing the handles to the suitcases and propping them on their wheels. "I fucking hate you and I hope all of your friends know what you are doing to your child. And I hope this decision haunts you for the rest of your life and my wellbeing plagues you every night before you go to sleep." She walked to the entrance of the living room before pausing. "If only dad could see what you've become, mom." She whispered out. After her father passed her mother became severely depressed and only a few years ago was okay enough to meet and marry Carl, probably because she felt like she couldn't get anyone better than a balding salesman at a furniture store. Their once strong relationship had plummeted and the only time they really exchanged words were when Carl was being an ass.

She could see her mother burst into silent tears and she walked down the hall grabbing her bag and slipping her shoes on once she reached the front door. She exited the house and pulled her phone out.

It rang twice before there was an answer. "Hey, Roan?" She couldn't stop the tears.

"What's wrong, Emma?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Can you turn back around? M-my parents just kicked me out." She cried.

"Yeah, babe, I'm on my way." He said with a sigh.

"Okay, bye."

She hung up the phone and walked to the edge of her driveway taking a seat. Why was this happening to her? She was almost finished with school, one year left and then she would have headed to college to pursue a career in baking. Her mother had done nothing with her life. At 41 she was working part-time at a grocery store. Now that was the life she was destined to have, thanks to them.

Seeing the car pull up she stood from the curb and grabbed the suitcases. David parked in front of her and popped the trunk as Roan got of the car going straight to Emma. He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

Emma hugged him back for a moment before pulling away to put her things in the trunk with Roan's help. "It's not your fault." She admitted. "They are assholes." She had no idea they would have such an easy time just kicking her out. It was like she didn't matter to them at all. Sure she did the occasional wrong thing but she was a teen and none of it was reason enough to kick her out. It wasn't as if she did hard drugs or drank excessively. She didn't sneak out in the middle of the night or sneak boys in. She was a good kid. Had they loved her at all? Or simply put up with her? She shook the thoughts from her mind and climbed in the car.

"You can stay with me, Emma." Roan said closing the door behind her and hoping in the front passenger seat.

"I've never been to Forks before." She said buckling in. She never really went to that part of Washington ever. She would usually travel to Tacoma and Seattle where there were actually things to do.

Roan laughed. "Well prepare to be bored out of your mind, nothing exciting ever happens in Forks."

Emma didn't respond. She stared out the window getting one last look at her house as they drove off and towards her new life. Forks couldn't be that boring. She was sure she could make the best of it. At least she got to stay with Roan.

"Goodbye Lacey, hello Forks." She muttered under her breath wondering what Forks held for her.


	2. Company

**[Don't forget to check out profile for clothing visuals. Read and Review!]**

After a week of getting settled in at Roan's apartment, Emma definitely agreed with him. Forks was boring and rainier than Lacey. It had taken him half a day to show her around town before there was nothing left to show. The population in Forks was 40,000 less than the population in Lacey. That was going to take getting used to. She was sure it was _that_ kind of small town. Everyone knew everyone and their business and that was the unbearable part.

"I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb at school." She joked. The day after she had gotten there they had gone to Forks High School and signed her up for classes, the school ordering her transfer papers so they didn't have to make an extra trip. School was in a week and she knew she had to go shopping soon for supplies and clothes and thankfully she had saved the majority of her part time job funds. But two-thousand wasn't going to last her long at all.

Roan laughed at her comment. "You'd stick out even if you were from here. You dress better than most of the girls here." He joked. "We don't have your overpriced stores here." He didn't like how much money she spent on clothes but he did appreciate how much care she put into her appearance so he never complained.

"Well I won't have money to buy those kind of clothes for now." She sighed. Being with Roan was really taking the edge off of the heartbreak she had over being kicked out. How lucky was she to get to stay with her boyfriend now?

"Speaking of clothes, you can borrow the car today to get your school shopping done. I know you need to." He said pulling into his apartment complex parking lot.

She frowned. "I don't know where anything is." She didn't have a problem shopping by herself, she preferred it really but she didn't want to get lost. "Why don't you come?"

"I'm actually going to take a nap, I'm exhausted." He said pulling into his covered parking spot and unbuckling his seat, leaving the car running. "My GPS works so just use that." He suggested.

Her phone had gotten cut off the day before so now none of the features were functional unless she was around Wi-Fi. "What if I have a question or need your help?" She questioned. "How am I supposed to get ahold of you?" She doubted that any of these small town shops would honestly have Wi-Fi setup.

"You're a big girl, Emma, you'll be fine." He said stepping out of the car. "I'll see you later." He closed the door behind him and walked towards his apartment building. Emma watched him walk away before sighing. She was glad she was living with him but she felt it was one-sided. He had been withdrawing from her since she had gotten there and she didn't know what she could do to stop it. She had to make it work with him.

Climbing over to the driver side of the car instead of getting out and walking around, she got settled and buckled in after adjusting the seat and mirrors. She fixed her bright green North Face hoodie that covered her white tank top that read _leave the boy alone_ and dark destroyed denim jeans, her green, white, and yellow bracelets clanking against each other nosily. Comfortable in the seat she programmed the GPS and pulled out of the parking area, heading to Port Angeles.

**[Her outfit(fix spacing): ww cgi/set?id=79245920]**

/

It hadn't taken her long to find her way around and gather all the things she needed for school. She wasn't sure why she had worried now, it was easy to navigate where she was and being social was one of her strengths. Checking the last thing off on her list she set her virtually useless phone down in the passenger seat and started the car. She had only been gone about four hours, she smiled pleased with herself. She had expected it to take her much longer being new to the area and all.

Pulling out of the parking lot she drove down the freshly rained on road waiting for the GPS to tell her how to get back to Roan's place. _'Turn left in two-hundred feet' _the robotic voice demanded.

Emma hated those machines. "How the hell am I supposed to know what two-hundred feet is?" She grumbled trying to pay attention the road and lagging GPS system. When it froze she started to yell at it, as if it would solve the problem. "Come on, cheap thing!" She smacked the screen and it fizzled and skipped. "Shit."

Glancing away from the machine for a moment she saw the red light and screamed slamming on her breaks but the car slid, the tires squealing as she crashed into the car in front of her. The car jolted and she jerked forward, the seatbelt giving and her head smacked against the steering wheel.

After a moment she stirred and blinked trying to get her head to cooperate with her. She could hear the sound of car doors opening and she lifted her head off of the steering wheel and tried to focus on the scene in front of her. She groaned and put her hand to her forehead and pulled it away feeling wetness. She examined her palm and cursed when she saw blood smeared across it. She hadn't been going that fast, had she?

She sighed pushing the car door open. As she stepped out she felt as if all the blood rushed to her head and she stumbled to the ground. She felt pain in her palms and she lifted her hands from the ground, remaining on her knees. Glass? Why was there glass on the ground? And what was that annoying ringing sound?

"Are you alright?" a male voice came from her side and she turned to see who was speaking. She didn't know him. She almost laughed, of course she didn't know him. She didn't know anyone there. He was beautiful though. His skin was pale and his hair was golden like his eyes and slicked back a pale blue scarf sticking out of his charcoal pea coat.

He asked again. "Are you alright?" He knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Emma shook her head in a futile attempt to stop the ringing in her ears. "Do you hear that ringing?" It was fucking annoying. She plugged her ears using the tips of her pointer fingers but it remained. She pulled them out of her ears and the sounds of sirens could be heard nearby.

"Can you tell me your name?" The man asked. "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

"Doctor?" She asked. He looked so young. Maybe he was really smart? "Emma Thompson." She wondered how that sounded. "Just Emma Thompson, I'm not a doctor." Of course she wasn't. What was wrong with her?

Carlisle smiled, she could see the amusement in his eyes. "Okay, Emma." He said taking in the information. "Do you know where you are?" Why was he asking all these questions?

Emma shrugged trying to stand from the ground but he gently kept her down. "Well no." She said. "But I just moved here last week with my boyfriend so I don't know where anything is." She saw an ambulance speeding down the road coming their direction. "We should get out of their way." She said trying to stand again, but he stopped her.

"They are coming for you." He said calmly. "Do you remember what happened?"

Emma frowned. Why were they coming for her? "I'm dizzy."

"Hey, Carlisle, the car was hardly scratched, but not so lucky for her." A male voice called from behind them.

Emma turned her head around to see who was speaking and she saw a dark haired guy who was practically the size of a bear. His skin was pale like the Doctors and his eyes were the same weird gold color. She couldn't get over how attractive they were, if she wasn't so dizzy she was sure she would have blushed. Her eyes drifted from the colossal guy in a dark gray sweatshirt and jeans to the dented front end of the car she had been driving. Her mouth dropped and she stood from the ground so quickly her head spun.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried out. "I am so sorry!" She had gotten in car accident, she remembered now. "I will pay for everything!" How could she have been so careless? What would Roan say? She would have to get a job to make payments. Did Roan have insurance? Probably not. Looking at their car, a Mercedes, she knew it would take her forever to pay them back. Her eyes began to water as she panicked.

The tall guy laughed. "Our car is fine." He said walking towards them but the Doctor, Carlisle was it? Put his hand up to tell him to stay put, there was a seriousness on his face that she didn't understand.

"Emmett," there was a warning in his voice she couldn't understand. "She's _bleeding_, please inform the medics to prepare gauze, I think she may have a minor concussion." Emmett nodded without a word and walked in the opposite direction to the approaching medics.

"How old are you, Emma?" She looked over to the Doctor as he spoke again.

Emma laughed. "I'm fine, sir." She said as she began to grasp what was going on. "I didn't hit my head that hard."

Carlisle smiled politely. "It's still best you are evaluated. Do you still hear that ringing sound?"

Emma listened for a moment and she shook her head. "It's going away." She saw the police cars surrounding the area no, all the blue and red lights flashing too brightly. "I'd really like to get out of here while I can, I—" She what? Had no way of getting in contact with this man. "I don't have a phone so I don't know how to contact you." She said softly. Hearing people approach she turned and saw it was the medics. She groaned. "Fack."

"Miss, please take a seat so we can have a look at you," the young male said setting his bag on the ground.

Emma just looked at him. "No thank you, I'm fine." She said walking over to the car. There was no saving it. She really didn't remember driving that fast but then again she wasn't paying attention to the speedometer.

"Let's have her admitted to Forks Community Hospital." Carlisle said to the medic.

"This is crazy." She said too loud. The ringing in her ears was starting up again. After an awkward moment she sighed and started walking towards the ambulance. Either she could go to the hospital or stick around and talk to the police. Not having insurance on the car, she decide the hospital would be easier.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

It had been three hours since the accident and she had asked the nursing staff to contact Roan right away and he still wasn't there. The room she was in was decently sized, like she was going to have family come and see her or something. Too bad that wasn't the case. She had a shallow cut on her forehead above her right eyebrow from the steering wheel and a thin layer of bandages on her hands from the shattered glass on the concrete. Other than that and the minor concussion she was golden and luckily for her, her parents hadn't taken her off of their insurance yet. That would be her present to them for kicking her out. She swallowed her bitterness and sat up from the surprisingly comfortable bed and removed her green hoodie placing it beside her. She was glad she at least got to wear her own clothes.

She glanced at the clock again and frowned. Where the hell was he? He lived ten minutes away, then again he was going to have to walk or catch a ride now. But still. She wanted his company if she was going to have to stay awake for the next twelve hours. According to the hospital she could go into a coma if the concussion was serious so she wasn't allowed to sleep for a couple hours so they could monitor her. But how nice of them to also tell her she wasn't allowed coffee. Jerks.

The door slid open and she perked up, a smile on her face expecting her worried or angry boyfriend. She would gladly take either emotion as long as she got to see him. But to her dismay it wasn't. The big guy, Emmett was it? Entered the room with something small in his hands. Her smile faded and shoulders slumped in disappointment.

Emmett laughed. "Not expecting me?" He asked walking over to her bedside.

Emma smiled in apology. "Sorry, my boyfriend just hasn't shown up yet…" She said peaking behind him like he was about to walk in still. Seeing nothing she looked back up at him. "Are you a doctor too?" She asked wondering why he was there.

A grin spread across his face. "No. I can pretend though." He joked. He held out his hand and handed her, her iPhone that was still in its black case with the little white bow on the back. "I had to drive my dad's car here and I'm just waiting for him to finish some paperwork before we get out of here. He asked me to bring you your phone."

Emma smiled and took her phone placing it in her lap. "Well thanks." She said running her finger across the screen. "Too bad it doesn't work." She muttered.

"Why do you carry it around then?" He asked.

"I guess I don't need to anymore." She put the phone beside her and sighed laying back on the bed and closing her eyes briefly. But snapped them back open and screamed feeling something cold on her neck. She saw Emmett pulling his hand away as a laugh boomed from his chest.

"The hell is your problem!" She said putting her hand over the spot he had touched. "Your hands are effing freezing." She complained. They felt like literal ice on her neck, it wasn't even cold in her room. Maybe he had come from outside and had poor circulation? But she doubted that.

"I just saved your life." He claimed proudly. "Thought you were supposed to stay awake or something?" His golden eyes gazed into her icy blue ones, a smile in them.

Emma stared at him for a moment. Was it wrong to think he was so beautiful? She was sure he knew it, he seemed like the kind of guy who knew how attractive he was. Then again, the way he smiled didn't make him seem like a cocky guy. There was something interesting about the way he looked that she couldn't quite figure out. He looked so sturdy, she wondered how often he worked out to accomplish that look.

Realizing she was staring she tore her eyes away from him and laughed. "I don't know how they expect me to stay awake for twelve hours, I'm already tired." She said in a soft voice.

Emmett turned his head to look out the window and she looked up at him in that instance and saw him contemplating something. After a moment he turned back to her his face a little serious. "I can grab some cards and hang out for a couple hours?" He offered. "I've got nothing going on."

Emma shook her head. "Oh no, you don't have to do that. I don't want to ruin your evening further." She said politely declining. "It's already nine o'clock, you'll be so tired." It wasn't that she didn't want the company, she did. She just didn't want to put him out of his way.

Emmett laughed. "Ruin _my _evening? I'm not the one in the hospital bed." He pointed out. "And I don't sleep much anyways, it's not a problem."

"Well…if it really isn't a problem for you." She said hesitantly. "Company would be nice." She hated being alone.

Emmett smiled and nodded. "I'll go grab the cards." He was about to walk away when he paused and held his hand out. "Emmett, by the way."

She beamed happily. "I'm Emma, it's nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand, disregarding how freaking cold it was.

"Nice to meet you too." He said taking his hand back and exiting the room.

Emma continued to smile happy that she was already making friends and before school started. Speaking of school, she wondered if they would be attending the same school or if he had already graduated. She couldn't quite tell his age. He could pass as a high school student but something told her he was a little older than that. Maybe he was in college? If he was in college maybe he knew Roan?

Suddenly the door burst open and in came a familiar face, the only difference was the scowl on his face. She sighed and sunk back into the bed. She thought she would have been happy to see him regardless of what he felt about the situation but she quickly changed her mind after seeing his face.

"You wrecked my car!" He all but shouted, his face was red and his fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were white. "How the fuck did you manage to do that!"

Emma stared at him wide eyed and mouth agape. He had never spoken to her that way before. She could understand completely why he was so angry but did he really need to yell? Especially in public. She wondered if people could hear him. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Roan." She spoke softly unsure of how to go about speaking to him. "I'm really sorry, I didn't do it on purpose and I'll pay for it."

He was pacing around the room, running his fingers through his hair. "That doesn't help me now, Emma, does it?" He spat. "How am I going to get to school? Or get anywhere now?"

She frowned. "Why are you being this way?" She asked raising her voice. "It's not like my mission today was to fuck your car up! Don't you even care about how I'm doing?"

"You really have to ask why? You idiot!" He approached her bed. "And you aren't dying, so no, I don't care right now."

Emma stared at him in shock as tears filled her eyes but she blinked them back. "You're a real asshole, you know that?" She said unable to control her shaking voice. "If you were in this bed I would never have come in here screaming at you. Don't you care about me at all?"

He put his head into his hands, rubbing his temples. "Look Emma, I'm really sorry but this isn't going to work." He said with a sigh. "You are a really sweet girl but you've been with me a week and I can see why your parents wanted you out." He said with a bitter tone.

Unable to control her reaction she grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be her phone and chucked it full force at his face. He ducked out of the way just barely missing it as it smashed against the wall behind him. "You fucking asshole!" She screamed climbing out of the bed grabbing the remove for the television and ripping it from the wall. She used the cord it was attached to and swung it at him. "I hate you! I wish you would have been in the fucking car when I crashed it! I'm glad I crashed it!" How could he even say that to her? How could he be doing this to her? Didn't he know she was all she had left? He was going to leave her alone in a town she wasn't familiar with.

Her head was pounding but she ignored it as she tossed the remote at him and effectively hitting him in the collarbone. He winced and put his hand over the spot before glaring at her. "Stop! Quit acting crazy bitch." He growled grabbing the remote from the floor and pulling his arm back to throw it at her.

As he snapped his arm forward Emma flinched and covered her face, turning her body in hopes of avoiding the blow but it never came. She moved her arms away from her face and she stared in shock at the scene before her.

"Get your hands off me man." Roan growled pulling his arm away from Emmett's grasp, or trying to.

Emmett was glaring at him. "You should probably get going or you're going to be feeling very lucky you're in a hospital." He warned, his voice low.

Roan pulled his hand away as Emmett let him go and rubbed his wrist. "Whatever, I'm out of here. Don't bother me at my place, your stuff is in the hall." He said on his way out.

Emma watched him leave silently, having no words left for him. Emmett watched her for a moment before walking out of the room only to enter a second later with two familiar suitcases. That was when the tears came. How was it in one week she had made the people who were supposed to care the most about her, leave her with no remorse? Was she that terrible of a person? Was there something wrong with her? There had to be. She must have set a record somewhere. Going from loved to hated in 7 days or less.

She felt cold hands on her shoulders and she let them lead her back to the hospital bed. She was going to climb in but felt her legs fold without her doing as she was lifted from the ground and placed beneath the covers. She looked up at Emmett and smiled weakly.

"Moved in with him just to be kicked out a week later, I guess I'm a horrible girlfriend." She cried.

Emmett wasn't sure what to say but he smiled anyways. "He really just seemed like an ass."

Emma laughed weakly. "I guess he was."

"I'll go." He said gesturing to the door and turning to leave but he stopped feeling a tug on his sweatshirt. He looked back at her with a questioning expression.

"I'd still like company, if it still isn't a problem." She said though it sounded more like a question.

Emmett smiled and pulled up a chair to the side of her bed. "Not a problem at all." He said reaching in his back pocket and pulling out a deck of cards, a grin on his face.

**[Tell me what you think! Reviews really keep me motivated! If you like it I'll know to spend more time writing this story! So please read and review!]**


	3. Chemistry

((Well hello, hello! I hope if you've made it to this chapter you are enjoying the story so far. I know it is kind of a slow progression but I promise when things get going it will definitely be exciting! I have so much in store for these two and I look forward to you sharing their adventure as well! Please, please, leave a review if you like! If you don't tell me why. Thanks again for taking the time to read this. I appreciate it! Don't forget to check out my profile for her outfit. ))

The last week of summer had ended by faster than Emma would have liked. Everything seemed to be ending faster than she would have liked. As the alarm by her bed went off she stirred beneath the stiff comforter that covered her body awkwardly. Her hand snaked its way out of the blanket before gently pressing the off button and remained there. The covers rose as she took a deep breath and sank as she sighed, pushing herself off of the uncomfortable mattress. She had gotten used to it though, after a week of sleeping on what felt like used shoes, she had stopped complaining. Besides, it was better than sleeping under a freeway.

Kicking the cover off of her she got out of the bed and made her way to the arm chair in the corner of the moderately sized room and discarded her pajamas. She had laid her outfit out the night before so she wouldn't have to decide in the morning and waste time. Picking up the dark blue, nearly black, skinny jeans she slid them up her slender legs with ease before slipping on her long sleeved white and dark blue stripped shirt. She slipped on a pair of blue socks and then made her way to the bathroom to fix her untamed hair and put on makeup.

Just because her situation was unfavorable didn't mean she was going to stop taking care of herself. Although, she had spent the last few days of summer break stuck in her bed eating and crying, she had almost forgotten what the word shower meant. Thank goodness walking by her mirror had scared her back to reality. She was starting to come to terms with how her life was going to be. She was going to better off without her parents and Roan in her life. Without them she had a lot of time to really focus on her future. She wasn't going to be crippled by them, no matter how much it hurt.

Leaning close to the mirror she examined her face making sure her makeup was even, a simple cat eye with thick lashes and nude lips. She had straightened her naturally wavy hair and sprayed some hair spray in to give it volume. Pleased with her appearance she turned away from the mirror and exited the bathroom heading back to the arm chair to grab her midnight blue hoodie, that read _'young, wild, free' _with the white silhouette of a bird, and slipped it on. Glancing at the time she saw she had twenty minutes before school started and since she wasn't comfortable with where her classes were located she wanted to be a little early. Grabbing her blue and white polka dot bag off the floor she slipped her black high top shoes on and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

Emma walked away from the building glancing back once at the blinking sign, '_Far West Motel'_. She sighed and turned back making her way to the school. Luckily Forks was so small she could get everywhere she needed to by foot. The motel she was staying at was a two minute walk away from the school. It was also costing her sixty dollars a day out of the remaining eleven-hundred forty he had left after her school shopping and buy necessary groceries for her motel stay. She knew she was going to have to get a job or she would be out on the street in less than two weeks. She just didn't know how she was going to make it off part-time.

Arriving at the school she had easily found her way around and was surprised that everyone was so friendly and helpful. During her first period she had met a guy named Mike Newton, he was probably the most helpful and she was sure to express how grateful she was for his help. The first day was breezing by so far and although everyone was nice, she couldn't shake feeling so down. She wished she was spending her junior year with her other friends in Lacey. She couldn't stop herself from sighing.

Mike looked over to her. "You okay?" He asked a small curious smile on his face. "You've sighed like three times in the past ten seconds." He exaggerated, hoping to make her laugh and it worked.

Emma smiled at him. "Yeah, sorry." She said playing it off. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Mike questioned.

She shrugged trying to be nonchalant. "Nothing really, just wish it was still summer." She lied.

Mike laughed. "Oh me too, it went by way to fast this year." He said before stopping in front of a door. "And the tour ends here milady, chemistry awaits you." He said gesturing towards the door.

Emma laughed. "Thank you good sir." She said joining in his charade. "See you after class?" She asked.

Mike laughed and nodded. "You don't have to keep asking, I already told you I will show you to all your classes. It really isn't a problem."

"I just really appreciate it, you've been so helpful." She said happily.

Mike just smiled. "I'll see you after class." He said with a wave.

Emma waved back before entering the classroom. There were already students seated at the two per desk tables. She moved slowly, her eyes scanning the room for a spot to sit. She didn't want to just sit by anyone to avoid making anyone feel awkward. After a second scan her eyes stopped on a familiar face, she wasn't sure how she had missed him the first time. His eyes were on her and he had a smirk on his face. Emma smiled and walked towards the empty spot next to him. She could hear a few whispers and ignored the stares.

She took a seat beside him, placing her book on the desk. She smiled. "Hey Emmett."

He grinned. "So you do remember." He poked her forehead. "I thought you would assume I was a ghost or something." He teased, referring to her previous head injury. After her fight with Roan Emmett had stayed up with her the entire night and kept her company. They had gotten along better than she had anticipated but couldn't keep in contact after she had left. He and his dad, Carlisle, had been pretty insistent on helping her get back to her parents but she declined just as adamantly. She didn't want to tell anyone she was homeless in fear they would try to intervene, she didn't want any help.

Emma laughed and pushed his cold hand away. "Blah, blah, blah." She spat playfully. "I don't believe in ghosts."

Emmett's face got a little serious. "Oh come on. Not into supernatural stuff?" He still had a small grin on his face although there was a strange look in his eyes. Emma stared at him for a moment trying to read him but she couldn't quite understand why he was looking at her that way.

She laughed and shrugged. "Are you looking for a serious answer?"

Emmett laughed. "Why not."

Emma thought for a moment. "Well…I haven't really given that much that, to be honest." Who really sat around and thought about the existence of other beings. "I enjoy movies that have that kind of stuff in it but I don't sit at home planning out my attack on Dracula." She laughed. "I just have a hard time believing that there are beings other than human floating around completely under the radar. They would have to slip up at some point and draw attention to themselves, I don't know."

"Unless they've had centuries to establish themselves and blend in just fine." Emmett offered.

Emma shrugged, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I guess that's true." She agreed. "Maybe I just say that because _I_ would be horrible." She laughed. "I would mess with everyone if I was like a witch or something."

Emmett's laugh boomed through the classroom. "You would fit right in."

Emma grinned. "Maybe." She muttered as the teacher entered the classroom, bag over his shoulder.

"Hello class." He greeted. "Welcome to chemistry, I am Mr. Murphy and you will be seeing me for the next two semesters." He smiled as if something was funny. "Today we will just be spending the period getting to know our classmates, even though you all already know each other, but we do have a new addition to the school so it'll give her the opportunity to mingle." His eyes drifted to Emma, as did a couple of nosy students. "Also, say hello to the person next to you because for the next month you will be their partner. The project is simple. Make something that explodes, safely. Now, mingle." He clapped his hands together and sat at his desk pulling papers out of his bag.

They had an assignment the first day of school? She couldn't decide how she felt about that. She turned to look at Emmett and smiled a little nervous. "Looks like I got lucky." She at least knew her and Emmett got along and didn't have to worry about whether or not they would like each other.

Emmett laughed. "I'm not sure how lucky, chemistry is my weakest subject." He said. "Since it's a month long how about we meet after school out front and switch off whose house we go to?" Emmett suggested.

Emma immediately felt he stomach churn and she shifted uncomfortably. What could she say? "We actually can't come to my place…" She began. Why? Because she didn't have a place to stay. She couldn't take him to the motel. "My—err—parents don't like boys over. It would be easier if we could go to your place." She said with a nervous smile.

Emmett frowned. "So they would rather have you _go_ to a boy's house where they can't keep an eye on you?" He laughed and shook his head before leaning back in his chair. "Whatever you say."

"Sorry, I know it's weird." She said feeling her face get hot as the blood rushed to it. She didn't like lying, it required too much up keep. She would have to remember that forever now and make sure she never said otherwise. Lying only ever led to more lies and that wasn't beneficial to anyone.

Emmett stared at her for a long moment and she thought that maybe he saw through her lie. His jaw was clenched and she couldn't understand if perhaps he was angry about it. She opened her mouth to say something but he beat her too it. "It's no big deal. You can just come to my place after school."

She sighed in relief glad that he wasn't making a big deal about it. "When do you want to start and do you live close to the school?" She hoped he did considering she didn't have a means of transportation.

He shrugged. "Maybe 20 minutes away?"

Emma bit the inside of her cheek. Twenty minutes away driving was no problem but if she walked it would easily be a two hour walk or more. She wasn't lazy but the weather was too poor to walk casually for an hour. Maybe there was a bus station near his house. "Okay, that's not bad."

Emmett laughed and shook his head. "I can drive you back and forth, I know you don't have a car." He said, his voice full of amusement. He could see she was a little confused and he explained further. "You just got in a car wreck and it wasn't even your car you were driving."

Emma wrinkled her nose as if that should have been obvious. She tried not to remember the accident though. The following events only left her feeling upset. "Well I would really appreciate it."

"Not a problem." He smiled.

Emma scoffed and shook her head, running her fingers through her hair and sighing. "You are pretty nice even though you don't know me very well." She said keeping her eyes on the desk. The things he did weren't always necessary, like staying with her in the hospital, but the fact that he did it meant a lot to her. They were complete stranger then too and he still went out of his way. "I must be special huh?" She said in a joking tone, laughing as she said it.

"You are." Emmett said keeping his eyes on her.

Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Had she heard him right? "Huh?" The bell rang as she muttered out her unintelligible response and Emmett stood from his chair, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Meet me in the parking lot after school, I drive a white jeep, I'll see you later." He said with a smile and exited the classroom.

A small smile graced her lips watching how coolly he walked out of the classroom. He wasn't like any high school boy she knew. He was too cool, not like regular awkward sweaty teenagers. She couldn't figure out why but she liked it about him. It made talking to him a little smoother, like he always knew what to say to keep a conversation going.

Exiting the classroom herself she smiled immediately seeing Mike leaning against the wall. "I'm ready." She said approaching him, genuinely happy to see him.

/\/\/\/\

After school Emma left her last period class, social studies, and heading straight for the parking lot not wanting to keep Emmett waiting. During her last class she had been thinking of a million different things to say to Emmett to keep him from taking her 'home'. But nothing really made any sense, except something about her parents. She couldn't let him, or anyone, find out about her living situation. Even though something inside told her Emmett was very good at keeping secrets.

Making her way to the parking lot she looked around for the white Jeep he had mentioned her eyes landing on it after a moment. He was standing beside it talking to a short dark haired girl. The sight of her made her stomach churn for some reason but she shook it off and made her way to the Jeep.

Emmett spotted her and smiled before waving at her. She smiled back and hurried to him. "Sorry, I hope you didn't wait long. I tried to hurry." She said glancing between him and the dark haired girl.

"Nah, I just got here." He assured. "Emma, this is my sister, Alice." He introduced when the short girl turned to her, a beaming smile on her face.

Emma was taken by surprise at her smile but she recognized the girl. "Yeah, we have gym together. It's nice to really meet you though." Emma said squeezing her books against her chest.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said in a tone Emma couldn't quite understand. It sounded as if she were saying finally but she didn't want to think too much into it. "Emmett says you are coming over to work on a school project, you can stay for dinner if you'd like too."

Emma shook her head in protest. "I don't want to intrude." She declined. Although she wouldn't mind having something other than peanut butter sandwiches and beef jerky. She couldn't afford to bring lunch to school or buy school lunch without it affecting her small supply back at the motel. With skipping breakfast today and being unable to afford lunch, she felt as if her stomach was starting to eat itself. But she couldn't accept their offer. "Thank you though, that's sweet."

Taking a better look at Alice, Emma couldn't help but notice how beautiful the two of them were and they both had the same strange golden eyes. But she guessed they did look alike a little. Dark hair, pale skin, stunning smile, unusual eyes, and gorgeous. She could see how they could be siblings. Alice was just so short in comparison.

"I insist." Alice said cheerily. "It won't be a problem at all."

Emmett laughed. "Let's just go, don't force her, Alice." He said opening the passenger door before walking around to the driver side and climbing in himself.

Unease crept into Emma's stomach as she climbed into the passenger seat of the car, Alice taking a seat in the back still talking a mile a minute. Something felt off being in a confined space with them, she knew she was safe, but something was telling her otherwise. She leaned back in the seat, sighing and closing her eyes trying to relax. She didn't care whose company she was in as long as she wasn't alone.

Emmett glanced over to her and studied her face while her eyes were closed. "You okay?" He asked, his voice low.

Emma opened her eyes and looked over to him only to be surprised by the way he was looking at her. His expression was leaning towards concerned and she didn't know why. She laughed and put her seatbelt on. "Yeah, I'm totally fine."

He nodded and started the car. "Alright, let's go then."

((Don't forget to leave a review! Since you're down here already…Also, have a request for this story, let me know! Thanks.))


End file.
